Lies Written in Ink
by Zekrommoo7
Summary: Roderiech is a perfectly normal high school student. He has friends, good grades, and is great at piano. This day was like any other until an albino's question for a pen turns his world upside down.
1. Chapter 1

Just ignore him and he'll go away. Roderiech felt the crimson eyes boring into him from the seat behind. Just ignore him. He struggled to maintain that thought and focus on what he was doing.

"Hey psssst, Roddy." The albino in the seat next to him whispered quietly. "Do you have a pen?"

Idiot should have brought his own pen. Just keep ignoring him. He was finding it increasingly more difficult just to do that. He wondered if he should move. No, it'd just draw to much attention to himself.

"I know you can hear me!" The annoyed German leaned in his chair toward the dark-haired male and poked the side of his head. "I said, do you have a pen?!"

He found it hard not to turn and snap at him. This persistent questioning would be more trouble than it was worth, so finally he turned and glared at him. "No, I do not have a pen." What was this kid's deal? Roderiech had never spoken to the outspoken German, but he couldn't help being irritated by him. "And my name is Roderiech, not Roddy."

The German, Gilbert, snorted. "You're lying." He bluntly stated, a spark of anger in his startling crimson eyes.

"No, I'm not!" Roderiech was finding it hard to keep his voice in a low whisper. This boy was so... so... What was he? Thought Roderiech for a moment. Obnoxious? Yes. Annoying? Yes. Had stunning crimson eyes? Wait, where had that thought come from? He was snapped out of it when he heard the angry albino's response. He seemed unaware of his listeners sudden zone out.

"There's one literally sitting on your desk. What, do you think I'm blind or something?!" The hidden anger that had only been hinted at was now blazing.

Roderiech was about to respond and share a piece of his mind when a calm female voice stopped him. "Would you boys mind not talking during class?" Their high school teacher paused momentarily. "Or would you rather come over here and share what you were talking about?" Roderiech scowled as a few kids started chanting that they fight. He hung his head in embarrassment. This was all his fault. Fury flared momentarily at Gilbert. He glared over expecting to see the same sort of reaction on his face, but his eyes widened in shock.

Gilbert was levelly meeting her gaze without flinching. "Do you have a pen?"

The teacher seemed a bit startled. She was probably expecting a smart remark or possibly a fight to break out. She nodded after a minute before retrieving an extra one from her desk. She hurried over and handed it to him. "You should have your own pen you know."

He shrugged off the teacher's discipline attempt. "I do, I just forgot it." Then he turned back to his work as though nothing had happened. How could he do that? Roderiech was sure he hadn't been the only one to notice the spark of challenge in his seemingly innocent words. He struggled to force it to the back of his mind as he continued working.

The bell rang not long after the pen incident, alerting the students that class was over. Roderiech hurried out of the classroom. He was only a few steps from the door when he felt an unfamiliar hand land on his shoulder. Warm breath flooded over his ear as an unfortunately familiar voice whispered softly into it. "I don't like liars Roddy." The voice said for only his ears. "It turns prince charmings into stuck up snobs. Don't let that happen."

Roderiech turned to face him, but to his surprise he was gone. He hurried the rest of the way out of the classroom and saw him walking with a taller blonde. The blonde was someone he recognized as a freshman. He huffed and muttered quietly to himself. "Good riddance."

That class with Gilbert had been his last class before lunch. He strolled out to his dark blue car and sat on its hood. He mind started wandering as he took out the food he made this morning. He let his mind wander. At one point his mind wandered to his best friend. As if on cue Elizaveta appeared and joined him on the hood of the car.

"How was today? Anything interesting happen?" As always, she didn't hesitate to start the conversation.

His mind wandered to the infuriating albino who had bugged him for a pen. "One kid annoyed the hell out of me today. German kid, I think his name was Gilbert.

Elizaveta snorted, she obviously recognized the name. "Well that kid is nothing but trouble. You should really just stay away from him." Curiosity overtook her warning, "What did he do to make you mad?"

"He uh..." Suddenly realizing how stupid his reasoning, he hesitated. "He uh... He asked me for a pen..."

Elizaveta started howling with laughter. This left Roderiech very annoyed. When she finally started to breathe again she patted him on the back. Amusement sparkled in her eyes. He glared at her indignantly. "That's all it takes to break your perfect composure then? An annoying kid asking you for a pen?" She went into another round of laughter.

"It's not that funny..." He muttered, glancing at the ground.

He felt her lean on his shoulder as she caught her breath again. "Oh, you have no idea how funny it actually is Roderiech." They finished eating in silence. Elizaveta would occasionally smirk thinking about what he had told her about the pen.

After what felt like an eternity to Roderiech, the faint sound of a bell made them look up. He cleaned up quickly and jumped off the hood of the car. He dusted off his shirt then offered his hand to her. "Come on, we don't want to be late." Together they walked toward the school building.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time the final bell rang for the day, Roderiech found out that he shared two more classes with Gilbert. It was fairly obvious to notice that he was there, since the German kept glaring at him and whispering insults really loudly to his friends. It was certainly enough to piss Roderiech off. Still upset, he trudged to his locker. As soon as he opened it, a tiny scrap of paper drifted out. It could have just been something coming lose from his locker, or could it? His anger gave way slightly to curiosity. Slightly.

He shoved his books in his locker, not caring to organize them. He shut it and scooped up the paper scrap. The handwriting on it was unfamiliar, and it might have been his eyes playing tricks on him, or it was written in multiple different shades of black ink. That probably meant nothing... right? Well anyways he shouldn't be worrying about it. Roderiech put the scrap in his bag and left the building.

The car door shut, and he was about to drive off, when a familiar voice called out to him. "Roderiech! Wait for me!" He rolled his eyes as Elizaveta ran over. She opened the passenger door and deposited her stuff onto the floor.

He huffed in annoyance. "Why don't you have your own car yet?"

She glared at him as they pulled out of the parking lot. "You know very well that I don't have a license yet."

He tilted head to meet her gaze while still keeping his eyes on the road. "Why not?"

Elizaveta's face reddened as she flicked her gaze away from his piercing stare. "Because uh... reasons..."

Roderiech snickered before turning fully back toward the road. They sat in silence for a few minutes until Elizaveta started talking again. "So, since you're going to go home anyways, and your house is closer, can you like help me with my homework at your house?"

"No." he stated bluntly, "I have things to do. Maybe another day, or I can text you if you really need help that badly." He didn't mention what he planned to do exactly, since he didn't want questions asked. He just hoped she would assume that all he meant was homework himself.

"Please!" She looked pleadingly at him. " Your house is on the way to mine anyways. I can always walk the rest of the way home when we're done."

He sighed. Arguing with her was always pointless. Even when he did try to reason with her, she always ended up winning. Grudgingly he agreed. "But I will _not_ drive you home."

About fifteen minutes later, they arrived at Roderiech's house. Elizaveta rushed up to his room as soon as he unlocked the door, with him following slowly behind. When he got to his room he sat at his desk and started to do his homework. After a couple minutes he heard Elizaveta start to go through his stuff. He just brushed it off, she'd get bored eventually. After a few more minutes he felt a tap on his shoulder. "What do you want? Aren't you supposed to be doing homework?"

She turned his chair around and held up a small scrap of paper. It was the scrap of paper from earlier. A phone number now that he looked at it closer. "What is this?!"

He shrugged. Honestly, he had forgotten all about it. "To hell if I know. It fell out of my locker earlier. Probably some shy freshman or something." He made to turn around again before Elizaveta grabbed the arm of his chair. "Well don't you want to find out who it is? Call it already!" She grabbed his phone from the desk and started putting in the number.

"No Elizaveta! Give me my phone!" He tried grabbing it from her, but she moved out of the way. It was too late to stop her now.

The phone started to ring, but Elizaveta still held it out of reach mischievously. "I put it on speaker by the way." She said as it was picked up on the other line.

"Hello. Beilschmidt residence. This is ze awesome Gilbert. Who's this?" He sounded irritated, like they had called him in the middle of doing something. Which, according to Roderiech's logic, they most likely had. Roderiech stayed silent. It was obvious that this was not the person he expected the number to come from. "Helloo?! Anyone there? If this iz some stupid prank call, then you're dead."

Suddenly Elizaveta threw the phone at him. It landed with a thud and he quickly picked it up, turning off the speaker much to Elizaveta's disappointment. She still urged him on nonetheless. "Um... Uh, this is Roderiech Edelstein and-"

He was cut off abruptly by the energetic response. "Oh, hey Roddy! I didn't realize this was you! Did you need something?" His mood and attitude changes were obvious.

"Actually no, and my-"

He was cut off again by a loud voice in the background. It was answered by some yelling in German from Gilbert. "Sorry Roddy, I'll have to call you back later. Bye!" The phone beeped, alerting him that the obnoxious albino had left to do whatever it was he had needed to do.

Elizaveta sat there with an amused look on her face. "Well that went well... Roddy."

Roderiech turned his furious glare towards her. He was obviously mad at someone, be it her or Gilbert. "Who the hell gave you permission to do that? I sure know that I didn't!"

Elizaveta started laughing, falling over onto his bed. After her bought of laughter, her eyes fell on him again. "Oh come on, no harm was done, and we learned who your secret admirer is!" She taunted with that mischievous glint still in her eyes.

He stood up and walked out of the room. Elizaveta followed after him as he kept walking. He stopped by his car. "I'm taking you home. _Now_." He sat there while she protested and eventually agreed to go home. They sat in silence for the majority drive. Elizaveta would occasionally giggle but other than that it was silent.

After he dropped her off, he headed home. He lay on his bed for a few minutes, trying to sort out the confusion of Gilbert giving him his number. His mind wandered a bit and some of the confusion gave way to anger at the German. Something about him just made Roderiech so mad. He pictured his encounters with him throughout the day, and his crimson eyes blinking at him when he asked for a pen. Those red eyes, the color of anger and hate, were just so... so... _Breathtaking_. He immediately pushed the thought away. What was he thinking? He yawned, that was it. He must be tired. It was rather late after all.

He changed and was about to call it a night when his phone rang. He didn't check who it was, he assumed it was just Elizaveta calling to apologize. "I forgive you, don't worry about it."

"What ze hell are you talking about?" Came the confused voice of Gilbert on the other line. "Anyways, I said I'd call you back didn't I! I am sorry that it's late though..."

 _Shit. Why now?_ "Oh, what do you want?" He had just wanted to go to bed and stop thinking about the German.

"What do you mean what do _I_ want? You were the one who called me first!" There was a slight hint of anger in his voice.

"Well I didn't call you. That was my friend who called you for me. I don't want you ever calling this number again. Thank You."

"No Roddy! Wait-" Gilbert was cut off as Roderiech hung up the phone. His phone started being blown up with texts. In a fit of irritation, he flat out blocked the number. He closed his eyes, forcing all thoughts of Gilbert away. After a few minutes of fitful tossing and turning, he fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay with this story! No I have not abandoned it, I have been having computer issues. Hopefully in the end this story will have been worth the wait. Anyways, that's the end of this short Author's Note. Without further ado, enjoy!**

* * *

Roderiech pulled into the school parking lot. He was still a bit early, but it was a good way to avoid Elizaveta, at least for the time being.

He pulled into his usual parking space and took out his phone to pass the time. He wasn't even there for five minutes however, when a sleek black car pulled in next to him. Roderiech glanced over curiously, never having seen the car before, but in the end turning back to his phone. So what if someone new parked there? He didn't pay any more attention to the vehicle until it honked loudly. Only then, did he put his phone down and look over at the car.

It was by all means a nice car, it probably belonged to someone who had a lot of money. The black car honked again, and he realized it was directed towards him. Roderiech begrudgingly rolled down his window. The other car did the same. A tall blonde man who seemed familiar sat there, looking rather uncomfortable. "Hello. Did you need something? Or were you honking just to annoy me?" snapped Roderiech.

There was some faint whispering on the other side of the man before the blonde spoke. "Yeah, I just wanted to say zhat..." There was a pause and more whispering.

Roderiech couldn't make out any words, but it made the German boy blush. He turned to whoever was in the driver seat. He seemed to disregard the fact that the driver was trying to stay hidden, being so loud that Roderiech could hear him. "I'm not saying zhat bullshit to someone I don't even know! Why don't jou say it to him if you really want to!"

There were a couple snickers from the driver before they sighed in defeat. Although Roderiech was fairly certain he had never heard the drivers voice in any way before, but yet it still sounded oddly familiar. "Ok then..." He said rolling the window back up and taking his phone out again. That had certainly been... strange.

There was a tap on his window a few minutes later. He rolled it down with an agitated sigh, not looking up to see who it was. "What do you wa-" Roderiech stopped. He had finally decided to look up and had found himself staring deep into stunning crimson eyes that made his heart start pounding.

The now recognized albino tilted his head slightly before smirking. "Aw, did I scare you?" He said referring to Roderiech's startled look.

N-no... I'm fine" Roderiech shot back quickly as he recovered from he shock. "You should stop bothering me!"

Gilbert shrugged, amusement glittering in his eyes and showing in his always cocky grin. "If you say so, my irritable little prince!"

Roderiech's eyes widened at the nickname and he scowled, trying to think of a response. Before that could happen, Gilbert spoke again. He quickly shifted topics to something else. "So, you remember yesterday? When I said I had no pen?"

"Yes, what about it?" Roderiech said as he looked away, seemingly annoyed and wanting Gilbert to go away.

"Wellll, I forgot my stuff again today and my brother there," he said as he motioned toward the blond in the other car, "Won't let me have one of his pens. I know you said no yesterday, but I am determined to get you to say yes!" Gilbert was smiling and upon closer examination, a hopeful gleam was visible in his eyes.

"No." Roderiech stated in a flat tone.

"But why not?"

"Because you are an obnoxious jerk who needs to learn how to take responsibility for their things and their actions." The words were sharp and full of scorn. The shock, but more importantly the hurt, was visible on Gilbert's face.

"Oh... Ok then. I guess I'll leave you alone..." He had the look of an injured animal who had been kicked and treated poorly.

Roderiech held his tongue. He had the sudden urge to call out for him to wait, or stop, something to get Gilbert to stay. An feeling to not let him go. It took all his self control not to say anything.

"Oh, one more thing." Said the German, turning around. "Unblock my number when you think I'm good enough for you." He spat out the words with a cold anger masking the hurt in his eyes.

Roderiech had felt his hopes soar when Gilbert had first turned around, but they plummeted again. After he spoke Gilbert had quickly swiveled around and gone back to his car.

Roderiech sat there in his car as he watched the black vehicle next to him drive away. When it was out of sight, he quickly picked up his phone. Moments later the number was unblocked and he shot him a quick text. He suddenly saw the time and realized he would be late for class if he didn't hurry. Roderiech sighed and quickly gathered his stuff before leaving the car.

It was that time again. Time for the class Roderiech shared with Gilbert. The class where he sat right next to him. He had been dreading this since their earlier conversation. He was expecting to be ignored at the least. That wouldn't be too bad. Everything would go back to normal.

Roderiech was of course one of the first ones in the classroom. Only a handful of students were there already. He took his regular seat and waited.

In a few minutes class was starting and he found that Gilbert was still no where to be found. This confused him... Even though he had only started talking to him yesterday, he had seen him always show up to class.

He looked at the time in the room and sat up straight and dignified. He would just have to wait it out. He had more important things to worry about than some idiotic German.


End file.
